


Like a Comet Pulled From Orbit

by CatgirlTheCrazy



Series: Shotguns and Sniper Rifles [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatgirlTheCrazy/pseuds/CatgirlTheCrazy
Summary: He's an arrogant C-Sec bosh’tet. She's a naive quarian child. They've been thrown together by the hunt for Saren. Somehow, they become friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is meant to be part of a series that explores how Garrus and Tali go from not particularly liking each other at the beginning of the trilogy, to becoming a couple as the end of ME3.
> 
> This first fic covers ME1 and their developing friendship. Later fics will explore ME2 and ME3, and how they end up falling in love.

Garrus blinked at his tool bench. Where the hell was his damn calibrator?

He flipped open his omni-tool. “Tali, you got a minute?”

“I'm busy.”

“I can't find my calibrator. Did you take it?”

“What? Why would you assume _I_ took it?”

“I don't know. You're always tinkering with things. Maybe you needed it for something?”

“Garrus, that calibrator is designed for sniper rifles. I don't _use_ sniper rifles. Why would I borrow it?”

“Well if you don't have it, you could have just said so.” Why was she being so defensive?

“Hmph. Right. If you'll excuse me, I've got some air filters to clean.” The connection closed.

And that was his relationship with Tali in a nutshell. He would ask her a reasonable question. She would get disproportionately snippy and defensive. Frankly, he still didn't know why Shepard had brought her along. Sure, her intel on Saren had been invaluable. But she was barely more than a child, even in quarian terms, and she had no real military experience as far as he knew. And that wasn't even getting into how a single suit puncture was all it would take for an infection to steamroller over her immune system like krogan at a hazmat water balloon factory.

So far, Shepard hadn't brought them on a mission together yet. Garrus was grateful for that. Tali had mostly kept to the engineering deck, socializing with the other engineering staff. If this had been Garrus’ ship, he would have confined her and the krogan to the crew deck, but if the humans wanted to let an alien have free access to their classified drivecore technology, that was their business. But if Shepard expected him to babysit the inexperienced tag-a-long when he could be doing real good? That was something else entirely.

* * *

The mess was nearly empty. That wasn't surprising, given the hour. Still, Tali had hoped for someone to eat with. Someone other than that turian, anyway. But the arrogant C-Sec bosh’tet was the only one there. And the thought of eating alone bothered her more than making conversation with someone she didn't much like.

So she asked. “Mind if I join you?”

He looked up from his plate and shrugged in that way that only a species with a large carapace could. “It's all the same to me.”

She sat down opposite him and popped the seal of her tube of nutrient paste, while he continued to pick at what appeared to be a plate of reheated military rations. Such were the dextro food choices on a levo ship.

They ate for a few minutes in polite silence. Garrus wasn't much for small talk, and Tali wasn't sure she liked him enough to want to encourage conversation, anyway.

So it surprised her when he eventually spoke. “You know Tali, I've been wondering. When you got that recording of Saren off the geth, why didn't you take it to C-Sec?”

Tali stared at him. “You're kidding.”

Garrus shrugged. “It would have been less risky than dealing with the Shadow Broker, and Pallin wouldn't have taken me off the Saren case if we’d had your evidence.”

Tali felt her mouth hang open. Ancestors, he was serious. “Garrus, I'm a _quarian._ ”

There were several seconds of silence, as if Garrus was expecting her to go on. “What, you think they'd ignore you just for that?”

Tali shook her head, disbelieving. He'd worked for C-Sec for how many years? How could he not _know_? She tried to think how she could possibly make him see what should have been blindingly obvious. “Garrus, my first week on the Citadel, I was arrested. I had no idea why; they just took me into the station. They kept badgering me for hours, telling me they knew everything and that I should just confess.”

“It turned out there was a shop that had been robbed, and they had no good suspects, but surveillance feeds showed me in the area around when it happened. It didn't matter that I never set foot in that shop. I was quarian, and I was nearby.” She ground her teeth. “They only let me go when they got a tip that it was actually an employee who did it.”

Garrus’ mandibles twitched in a way that Tali couldn't read. Damn turians and their enigmatic expressions. “One bad experience shouldn't-”

“It's not just one incident!” Her voice was starting to climb with frustration. “We all have stories, Garrus. My father, my aunt Shala, the senior ship crews- something like that has happened to all of us, or someone we know. Before we set out for our Pilgrimage, we're warned not to talk to law enforcement unless absolutely necessary. Even if we are victims of a crime, it so rarely ends well for us.”

Garrus was still shaking his head. “That's absurd. I know some C-Sec officers are racist assholes, but that's just a few of them.”

Tali cocked her head at them. “Garrus, have you ever noticed that, whenever one of your tools goes missing, you always call me first to see if I've taken it?”

Garrus blinked. “No I don't.” But there was a hint of uncertainty there.

“You do. And I'm pretty sure the C-Sec officer who arrested me didn't think he was singling because I'm quarian. He probably just saw someone who didn't look like they had a good reason to be where they were, and didn't question why he thought that.” She squeezed the nutrient paste tube, working the dregs up to the lip. “C-Sec doesn't have to all consciously hate quarians to make them dangerous for us.”

“Tali, I-”

Tali shook her head. “Forget it. I'm going to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Shepard had taken them out to Peak 15, Garrus had expected things to go wrong. Everything else had on this crazy mission. A standard pickup on Therum ended with them fighting geth and out running a volcano. On Feros, they'd known about the geth going in, but the planet still managed to surprise them with an ancient sapient plant and its zombie thralls. So when they landed on Noveria, Garrus had figured he'd get ahead of the curve and assume that things would go to shit here too.

The damn planet still managed to surprise him. This time with rachni. Fucking _rachni._ Somehow, his life had turned into a bad horror vid.

Shepard checked her omni-tool. “Right, we'll have two minutes to get to the elevator before the neutron purge. Should be plenty of time, but no sense taking chances. When I give the signal, we all book it. You got that?”

Garrus, Liara, and Tali all nodded. The sooner they got out, the sooner they could be done with this hellish place.

“Starting the purge… Now!”

Klaxons screamed the death knell of the hot labs, and a timer appeared in his HUD. _2:00. 1:59._

Then the threat map went solid red with enemy contacts. All in the hallway between them and survival. “Goddess, are you seeing this?” Liara gasped.

“Oh Keelah…”

Shepard’s only reaction was to blink. “Right. Stay focused people,” Shepard said. “We’ll try to thin them out a bit first, but when I give the signal, we run. Liara, you and me up front, we carve a path through them with biotics. Garrus, Tali you stay close and keep them off our backs. On my mark.”

The door opened, and an ungodly amount of rachni greeted them. Garrus and Shepard started unloading their guns into the mass.

The frustrating thing about rachni was that they didn't seem to notice bullets much. Pump them with enough lead and they'd die eventually, same as anything, but until then? It was like throwing pebbles.

In the corner of his visor, the timer ticked down.

_1:15_

_1:14_

_1:13_

It was taking too long. Their time was nearly half up, and they hadn't made an appreciable dent.

Shepard seemed to come to the same conclusion. She tossed what looked like every grenade she had left into the corridor. When the chain of explosions stopped rattling Garrus’ teeth, she screamed, “Move! Now!”

They ran. There was a blast of blue as Shepard and Liara ploughed a trail with biotics. Garrus blindly unload his rifle at the nearest thing that still moved with more than two legs. Beside him, he heard the thundering boom of Tali’s shotgun.

_0:59_

_0:58_

_0:57_

Halfway there. They might actually make it with time to spare.

Garrus stumbled as the grate underneath his feet jerked up, and rachni came boiling out of the vent. He was on the ground, skittering bodies all over him. _Shitshitshitshit_ -

He heard his shields crackle and squeal as they burned out under the acid. He thrashed wildly trying to shove the many legged _things_ off his chest, smelling the acrid stench of corroded carbon-composite.

So this was how he died.

_BOOM._

Sound vanished as the shotgun went off right above his head. He blinked, and felt one of the monsters violently shoved off of him. Several more booming shots, more distant this time. Unless that was the hearing loss.

_0:45_

_0:44_

_0:43_

A three-fingered hand reached out for him. Numbly, he took it. Over the comms, someone was yelling, probably Shepard.Tali tugged at him, and he started to follow, but then she screamed and shoved into him. One of the rachni had stabbed through her suit at the hip.

Garrus sprayed it with assault rifle fire until it screeched and collapsed.

When he was sure it was dead, he tried to pull Tali to her feet. She stumbled and slumped against him, groaning in pain. “C'mon, we've got to move.” His hearing was coming back.

“Go without me,” she gasped. “I don't think I can walk.”

He didn't argue. He pulled her arm over his shoulder and half dragged her towards the elevator.

0:21 0:20 0:19

They were so agonizingly slow. So close, so close.

_0:16_

_0:15_

_0:14_

Shepard and Liara had made it to elevator. Shepard was firing her shotgun as near continuously as the cooldown mechanism would allow. Liara was making some kind of barrier. Around them? It was a nice thought.

**_0:10_ **

**_0:09_ **

**_0:08_ **

Shepard reached out and grabbed him. Garrus and Tali half-stumbled, half-collapsed into the elevator.

“Shut it now!”

Through the floor he felt the rumble as the elevator started to move. Would the purge reach them in here? How far did they need to get before-?

**_0:03_ **

**_0:02_ **

**_0:01_ **

**_0:00_ **

**_0:00_ **

**_0:00_ **

The zeros blinked gently in his HUD. That he was still here to see them meant the neutron purge hadn't fried them after all.

Tali groaned. Garrus sat up abruptly. There were more pressing issues than the ridiculousness of still being alive.

Shepard was already slathering medigel in the wound.

“How is it?” he croaked.

“Bad.” She gently probed the jagged hole in Tali's suit. Tali groaned and curled into a ball. “We need to get back to the Normandy. Now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tali was cooped up in medbay for two weeks after Noveria. Between the rachni poison and the general infection, it was a miracle she hadn't died. If the immediate application of medigel hasn't stopped the infection from reaching her bloodstream, she probably would have. As it was, the fact that she wasn't in Oh-Keelah-I-want-to-die levels of pain probably said more about the quality of the  _ Normandy’s  _ painkillers than anything about her condition.

The crew came to visit her. Shepard, of course, still made her usual rounds, just as she did for all crew members. Adams and the other engineers passed the hat to get her flowers. Kaidan came by and distracted her with debates about the comparative merits of different omni-tool brands. Ashley, who was less stand-offish these days, taught her a traditional Alliance drinking song honoring wounded soldiers. Liara emerged from the science lab to offer her good wishes. Even Wrex stopped by to tell her she had a real quad on her.

What surprised her most was Garrus.

When he walked into the medbay, his mandibles were twitching. Tali had gotten a bit better at reading turian expressions (or at least,  _ his _ expressions), and thought that this one signified mild discomfort. 

“So,” he said after a long minute. “There's a tradition in the Hierarchy. When a comrade is laid up after a fight, you get them alcohol.” He set a bottle of something brown on her bedside table. “But it occurs to me that I have no idea how you'd drink it in through that helmet of yours.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. “So if my thank you gift is utterly unusable for you, then I can find something else.”

Tali picked up the bottle and blinked as her suit’s HUD translated the label. The text proclaimed it a ten-year-old Cipritine Valley brandy. A really,  _ really _ good one. “I- yes, yes, I can drink it. I'll have to filter it a bunch, but I can drink it.” She blinked rapidly. Damn painkillers were making her weepy. “But… Garrus, this must have cost you a fortune.”

He shrugged. It was an odd-looking gesture in a species with such a large carapace. “Mom is old friends with a manufacturer on Palaven. She gave it to me when I was promoted to Detective at C-Sec, but it's been sitting at the bottom of my footlocker ever since. I've been saving it for a good occasion.” His mandibles twitched. “This seemed like a good occasion.”

“I- thank you, Garrus.” Tali tried to swallow. She couldn't remember the last time anyone outside the flotilla had given her anything like this.

He nodded awkwardly and left.

Tali stared at the bottle for a long minute, feeling like someone had poured something warm and soothing into her stomach.  _ Comrade. _ For the first time since she'd left the Flotilla, an alien ship felt just a little bit like home.

* * *

On spaceships, it was hard to tell the passage of time. There wasn't the shift from light to darkness and back to mark the passage of the local star overhead. The lights on the  _ Normandy  _ remained the same, constant, dim fluorescent level. Only the relative dearth of crew told Garrus that the ship was in the night cycle.

Possibly the last night cycle it would ever see, if Saren beat them to the Conduit.

Garrus should have been sleeping. Instead, he ran the calibration routine on the Mako’s cannon for the third time. Unless it was the fourth. 

“Can't sleep?”

He jumped and turned to see Tali. She stood at the entrance to the otherwise empty cargo bay. She shifted back and forth from one got to another, clutching a familiar looking bottle. “I thought you could use company tonight?” It was halfway a question.

Garrus expected to want to say no. Six months ago, he would have. But six months ago suddenly felt like a different universe.

He chuckled instead. It sounded brittle. “Nothing like the imminent end of galactic civilization to make you want a drink, huh?” 

Her laugh mirrored his. “No kidding. I figured that if we’re all going to die tomorrow, my biggest regret would be letting something this nice,” she held up the bottle of brandy, “go to waste. And drinking alone right now…” She shrugged.

“And I guess there’s not exactly a long list of people on this ship who could drink that with you,” he said ruefully.

Tali sat down on a crate opposite him. “Well, Wrex probably could. He tells me he’s still got a spare stomach.”

“Oh, so I’m your fallback drinking buddy, am I? Second choice to the krogan. I see how it is.”

She laughed, more fully this time. “Well, he  _ is _ better looking than you. And I've always had a thing for men with scars.”

That made Garrus laugh right along with her. “So, how do we do this? I could probably get a glass from the mess, but-”

“No need,” Tali said, pulling out a glass and an odd plastic bulb-like object from somewhere on her suit. He watched as she first poured a shot into his glass, then filled up her bulb.

“I've always wondered how quarians drink in those suits. Now I guess I'll get to find out.”

She tilted her head in a way that made him fairly certain she was rolling her eyes. “Like you couldn't have just looked that up on the extranet.” She screwed the cap back onto the bulb, then pressed a button on the side. The bulb beeped and hummed. “But since you're apparently the galaxy's laziest detective: the bulb has a sterilizer built in. The alcohol content in this brandy will have already killed most bacteria in it, but it's handy if I want to drink something non-alcoholic, or if I can't get pre-sterilized nutrient paste tubes.” 

“Alright. But how do you actually, you know, get it into the suit?”

She indicated the long thin flexible tube sticking out of the bulb. “That's what the emergency induction port is for.” 

**Two drinks later**

“So, since we're asking cultural questions, here's another one for you.”

“Oh boy, this should be good,” Tali murmured, sipping the drink.

“An old acquaintance of mine, back at C-Sec, Nessa T’Gerik? Her father was quarian, and she told me that in the flotilla they drink alcohol based on algae. It's bullshit, right?” 

Tali tilted her head in what Garrus took to be confusion. “You’re not talking about  _ dosa _ , are you?”

Garrus blinked. “Spirits. It's true? I thought T’Gerik was feeding bullshit to the rookies. You actually drink pond scum beer?”

Tali held up an irritated finger. She wobbled unsteadily in her seat. “Alright, one, our algae is vat grown. None of it's seen a pond in three hundred years.” Another finger. “Two, what else should we use? Our capacity for growing fruits and grains is pretty limited.” A third finger. “Three, it's actually not that bad. Four, uh...” She stared at her hand. “I've run out of fingers.”

Garrus looked mournfully at his glass. “And to think. I wasted a bottle of Spirit of Cipritine on such a philistine.”

“Hah.” Tali poked him. “See if I share any liquor with you again.”

“If the liquor is algae-based, I'll consider that a favor. Also, it was my liquor to start with. I shared it first.”

Tali waved him off. “Shut up you, with your stupid logicky-logic-ness.”

**Four drinks later**

“You really think this is it?”

“Is what?” Garrus blinked blurrily at her. He'd forgotten how hard that brandy hit.

Tali waved vaguely. “You know,  _ it. _ For us. Galactic civilization.”

Garrus hung his head. “Spirits, do I not want to believe that. But the Protheans were more advanced than we could ever hope to be, and they all died. Hard to see how we could hope to be better.”

Tali laughed, humorlessly. “You're not much for blindly optimistic reassurance, are you, Vakarian?”

“No, not really. Pretty sure that's Shepard’s job.”

Tali stared morosely at her bulb. “Well, we do have one thing the Protheans didn't.”

“What's that?”

“A chance to stop it before it starts.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had the last chapter mostly written, but I reread it and realized it wasn't nearly how I wanted things to end, so I had to rewrite pretty much the whole thing from scratch.

“The hero of the hour! Pride of Precinct 47!” Sergeant Valeya bellowed. “Officer Vakarian!”

Garrus’ former colleagues from C-Sec roared their approval and drank their toasts. He followed a beat after them.

“To showing up the fucking Spectres!” Someone else shouted. Garrus had to suppress a chuckle. Apparently it didn't matter that Garrus himself had been working for a Spectre, or that he'd quit C-Sec in a huff months ago. After what was likely the most hellish 24 hours of even Valeya’s centuries-long career, his fellow officers had heard that he had been involved in fight against Saren, and jumped at the chance to drag him to the remains of their favorite cop bar and reclaim him as one of their own in the eternal rivalry between C-Sec and the Spectres.

“To those fucking flashlight-heads burning in robot hell!” Officer Vasquez growled. That got a particularly loud cheer, this time including a few other miscellaneous patrons.

Valeya nudged him in a are-you-going-to-contribute-or-what gesture. Garrus raised his own glass.

“To the Reapers rotting in dark space.” There were a few cheers, but they were ragged and reflexive this time. Mostly, Garrus got blank looks and an uncomfortable moment of silence.

“Dark space?”

“The fuck are Reapers?”

Garrus blinked. “You know. The big squid ship?”

Vasquez and Valeya gave each other confused looks. “You mean the geth flagship?”

Too late, it occurred to Garrus that these people hadn't heard Shepard's conversations with Sovereign or Vigil. They didn't know about the Citadel’s hidden purpose as a mass relay, or what really had happened to the Protheans. They probably assumed Saren was simply trying to use his geth army to conquer Citadel space for himself. They had no notion of the total extermination they had so narrowly avoided. Or that still threatened them, from deep in dark space.

Should he tell them? They would need to know. Everyone would. But did he want to ruin this moment?

Garrus was saved from needing to answer by a commotion near the door.

“Think you're in the wrong place, friend.” That was Officer Dax, using a superficially friendly tone that promised swift and immediate _un_ friendliness if the situation called for it.

“Please. I’m looking for my friend.”

“Your friend’s not here. Look somewhere else.” Two more C-Sec officers had joined Dax, forming a living wall that blocked the newcomer from entering.

Garrus stood up only a little unsteadily, walked over and peered over their shoulders. “Tali? What are you doing here?”

He saw some of the tension sag from her shoulders. “Garrus! I've been looking all over for you! Why haven't you been answering my pings?”

He glanced at his omni-tool. “Sorry, had alerts turned off.” He frowned. “What's the emergency? Something happen on the _Normandy_?” With the battered frigate now crawling with Alliance technicians, he couldn't imagine any crisis that someone else couldn't fix better than him.

“Not the _Normandy_ , no. I need someone to intimidate a bureaucrat for me.”

“Intimidate a… What?”

Valeya coughed. “Mind introducing us to your friend, Garrus?” The way she said ‘friend’ suggested she didn't think that was the right word for it.

“Oh, right. Everyone, this is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. She’s a crewmate.” After a beat, he added. “From the _Normandy._ She helped us stop Saren.”

The shift was so palpable, Garrus could practically hear the gears shift in everyone's heads. As the coldly hostile looks shifted into impressed grins. As they realized that she was not merely _a_ quarian, but _that_ quarian.

“Another Hero Of the Citadel, huh?” Valeya smiled, much now genuinely this time. “I think I may need to buy you a drink.”

It was exactly the reaction Tali deserved, that the entire _Normandy_ crew deserved. So why did it make him so angry this time?

Before Garrus could figure out what to do with that feeling, Tali interrupted them. “Sorry, but this can't wait. Do you mind, Garrus?”

He said his goodbyes to the rest of C-Sec, then they made their way to the nearest rapid transit station. “So what's this big emergency?”

“Tayseri level 47’s water systems were badly damaged by the geth. We need to reroute power from deck 46, but the Chief of Environmental Systems for that district is being a stubborn bosh’tet and won't let me do it.”

Garrus frowned. “47? Little Irune?” It was one of the politer nicknames for the enclave of the Citadel that had been specially pressurized with an ammonia atmosphere to allow volus to go without suits. “How'd you end up working down there?”

Tali shrugged. “The job needed doing, and I knew how to do it. I couldn't not help. And I'm not working in the deck itself, just in the maintenance shafts around it.”

“And you say I need to, what, intimidate a bureaucrat?”

“Right. The enviro chief doesn't want to reroute from 46 because it's got a high end commercial district there that'll cost people a lot of money if it goes down. He says 47 can run their water systems on backup power for a few more weeks.”

“Can they?”

“Well, no one will die, probably. But a lot of volus will get sick.”

Garrus nodded. “Right then, intimidation it is.”

It took three times as long for a rapid transit car to arrive as it normally did, which was a small improvement over two days ago. When it did arrive, they rode in companionable silence for a time. Then Garrus finally spoke.

“Tali, listen… I'm sorry for how everyone treated you back there.”

“It's fine,” Tali said tightly.

“No, it's not fine. They treated you like varren shit. I shouldn't have to tell them you damn near saved the Citadel for them to show you basic decency. I’m sorry I didn't call them out in the moment. You deserved better.”

There was a long moment of silence. “I… I think that's the first time anyone's said anything like that to me.” Her voice quivered ever so slightly.

He ducked his head. “You have only yourself to blame, you know,” he tried to joke. “That damn lecture you gave me all those months ago. Turns out you can occasionally get new ideas into that thick skull of mine.”

She turned to look him straight in the eye. Even through the tinted faceplate, her eyes shone bright and clear. “Thank you.”

* * *

_To: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya_

_From: Admiral Rael’Zorah vas Rayya_

_This is an official notice of recall. Word has reached us about the geth attack on the Citadel, and your apparent role in defeating it. If you have not finished your Pilgrimage, you may consider it on hold until we debrief you. We are sending you funds for a transport as far as-_

And just like that, it was over. No more repair work. No more nights on the _Normandy_. She had her gift of geth data to whatever captain would have it. Her Pilgrimage was finished except for the homecoming ceremony. This was supposed to be the proudest moment of her life.

So why didn't it feel like it?

“Don't know if I can answer that question for you,” Garrus said when she asked him something along those lines. He leaned against Wrex’s locker. In theory, he was helping her pack her things. Not that there was much to pack.

Tali paused, halfway through putting her omni-tool repair kit into her duffel. “When I first left the Fleet, I missed home so terribly. I couldn't wait to find the perfect gift so I could finally return.”

“But now?” Garrus prompted.

Tali shook her head. “Now… I don't know. The galaxy's so much bigger than I realized. I've seen more planets this past year than most people do in a lifetime. I’m worried I'll get back and find the Fleet feels too small.”

“Well, if you want to come back and vacation on the big bustling Citadel, you know how to look me up,” he half joked.

She smiled sadly, grateful that he couldn’t see it. “I'd like that.” It was a purely symbolic thing. Quarians not on their Pilgrimage had little reason to come the Citadel. In all probability, they would never see each other again. He knew that. She knew that. But it was a pleasant fantasy.

“I'm going to miss you.” Tali blinked. She wasn't aware that she meant to say it until the words were out of her mouth. She laughed and shook her head ruefully. “Ancestors. I never thought I'd be saying that about someone from C-Sec.”

Garrus returned the laugh. “If someone told me a year ago I'd be sorry to see a quarian leave the Citadel, I'd have them tested for red sand.” He held out his hand. “Spirits guide you on your travels, friend.”

Tali took his hand, and pulled him into a hug. “ _Keelah Se'lai_ , friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This is the first time in, like, a decade, that I have finished a multi-chapter fic. It's a nice feeling. Hope you all enjoyed that!
> 
> I plan on writing a sequel covering ME2, but it may take a while. I need figure out what the character arcs should look like, and my writing schedule is pretty sporadic.
> 
> Until then, friends!


End file.
